nickelodeonlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shows
Power Rangers Zeo (often abbreviated as PRZ, and often simply called Zeo) is an American superhero television series and the second installment of the Power Rangers franchise that is a continuation of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, that aired in 1996.[1][2][3][4] [5] It is based on the Super Sentai series Chōriki Sentai Ohranger. Power Rangers Zeo is the first series in Power Rangers that is part of the annual Ranger suit change to match the annual change of the Super Sentai series. The Zeo Rangers ;Thomas "Tommy" Oliver :Zeo Ranger V; previously the Green Ranger, then the White Ranger and White Ninja Ranger. He found his Zeo Crystal in the past in the American Southwest. Wears a red suit with a star-shaped visor on his helmet. He was portrayed by Jason David Frank. ;Adam Park :Zeo Ranger IV; formerly the second Black Ranger and Black Ninja Ranger. He found his Zeo Crystal in the past in Korea. Wears a green suit with a rectangular visor. He was portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch. ;Rocky DeSantos :Zeo Ranger III; formerly the second Red Ranger and Red Ninja Ranger. He found his Zeo Crystal in the past in Mexico. He was second-in-command until Jason returned. Wears a blue suit with a triangular visor on his helmet. He was portrayed by Steve Cardenas. ;Tanya Sloan :Zeo Ranger II, the only new member of the core group. When Aisha went for her Zeo Crystal in the past in Africa, she decided that she wanted to help the animals who were sick, and sent Tanya back with the Zeo Crystal in her place. Initially returning as a teenager, the Zeo Crystal made Tanya the same age as the other Rangers, which she gradually got used to. Wears a yellow suit with two horizontal lines for a visor on her helmet. She was portrayed by Nakia Burrise. ;Katherine "Kat" Hillard :Zeo Ranger I; formerly the second Pink Ranger and second Pink Ninja Ranger. She found her Zeo Crystal in the past in Australia. Wears a pink suit with a circular visor on her helmet. She was portrayed by Catherine Sutherland. ;Trey of Triforia :The original Gold Ranger. The prince of planet Triforia, a planet where everyone has identical triplets. He gave the Zeo Rangers their Super Zeozords when he had to leave to his planet, again. The Gold Ranger wears a black suit with a golden vest and has a visor shaped like the kanji for "king". He was portrayed by Ted, Tim and Tom DiFillippo and voiced by Brad Hawkins in his first appearances. ;Jason Lee Scott :The second Gold Ranger; formerly the original Red Ranger. When Trey of Triforia had to return to his home planet, Tommy went and found Jason to take the place of the Gold Ranger while he was gone. He becomes second-in-command upon his return. He was portrayed by Austin St. John. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Power_Rangers_Zeo&action=edit&section=4 editAllies *'Alien Rangers' *'Zordon': Voiced by Robert L. Manahan. *'Alpha 5': Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz (credited as Richard Wood). *'Billy Cranston': Portrayed by David Yost. *'Ernie': Portrayed by Richard Genelle. *'Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier': Portrayed by Paul Schrier. *'Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch': Portrayed by Jason Narvy. *'Lt. (later Detective) Stone': Portrayed by Gregg Bullock. *'David Truehart': Tommy's brother. Portrayed by Eric Frank, Jason David Frank's real-life brother. *'Cestria': *'Auric the Conqueror': Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (uncredited). *'Tritor': Portrayed by Koichi Sakamoto and voiced by Paul St. Peter (both uncredited). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Power_Rangers_Zeo&action=edit&section=5 editVillains http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Power_Rangers_Zeo&action=edit&section=6 editMachine Empire *'King Mondo': Voiced by David Stenstrom. *'Queen Machina': Voiced by Alex Borstein. *'Prince Sprocket': Voiced by Barbara Goodson. *'Orbus': Voiced by Barbara Goodson. *'Klank': Voiced by Oliver Page. *'Prince Gasket': Voiced by Douglas Sloan (uncredited). *'Archerina': Voiced by Melora Harte (uncredited). *'Louie Kaboom': Voiced by Lex Lang (uncredited). *'Cogs': http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Power_Rangers_Zeo&action=edit&section=7 editRita & Zedd *'Lord Zedd': Portrayed by Edwin Neal (credited as Ed Neil) and voiced by Robert Axelrod. *'Rita Repulsa' Portrayed by Carla Perez and voiced by Barbara Goodson. *'Finster': Voiced by Robert Axelrod. *'Rito Revolto': Voiced by Bob Papenbrook. *'Goldar': Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan. *'Squatt and Baboo': * Episodes